Abjure Memory
by books4remylife
Summary: Storm. Cars. Screaming. Gunshots. When Tris wakes up without memory she doesn't know what to do. She doesn't remember Tobias, but she feels a connection. Who is he really? Then million things topple over her that she needs to solve. Who's trying to kill her? What secret did Tris have before the accident? What will happen?
1. Waking up

**Thank you to anyone reading! I really hope you like it ! it might seem confusing now but as the story progresses, it'll become more clear! (: **

**Please please review, all ideas are welcome!**

**if I don't get enough reviews , I won't continue ):**

**Also credit to Nina for helping me with this! (: **

**So enjoy! (:**

Vast, endless road before me.  
The rain wouldn't let out.  
It just wouldn't.  
It was getting harder and harder to keep control of the steering wheel.  
"Tris."  
_Beep._  
The car stopped with a sickening screech.  
"Tris..." He points to a dark figure in front of me.  
_Beep._  
The gun points at me.  
_Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep.  
Beep._  
My eyes flutter open. Where am I? Everything in the room is white. I look up and see the machines and wires, beeping and charting things I honestly don't know.  
Speaking of not knowing, I don't remember anything. Just rain and a car. I try to trigger some other things but not even my name comes to my mind.  
Just then a doctor pops his head in the room and his eyes widen.  
"Mr and Mrs prior, your daughter is awake."  
Prior.I guess that's my last name?  
Two unfamiliar people run into the room. The woman-_my mother_- is crying. Is she sad to see me awake? Does my mother hate me?  
I don't know how to register her feelings so I turn my attention to the man-_My father_-, who is touching my face.  
"Beatrice, oh my god, Beatrice you're okay!" My mother exclaims between sobs.  
So my name is Beatrice.  
I open my mouth and say, "Beatrice." The name is unfamiliar to my lips.  
My mother nods her head slowly, regarding that I just restated my name.  
My father walks to the doctor and I see them talking. A second later he is at my side.  
"Do you remember your name?" The doctor said curiously.  
I shake my head, "She just said it, so I know it now."  
"So you're saying you don't remember things?"  
Is this man an idiot?  
I just nod.  
Then he begins to ask me what I do or don't remember.  
I say no to almost all of his questions.  
He backs up, nods and says, "Amnesia. Im sure we have a serum for that."  
Serum..?  
What?  
"No, I would like her to regain her memory naturally." My father says.  
I release a breath I didn't realize I was holding.  
My mother walks over to me and runs her hand over my hair.  
"It's going to be alright."  
After an hour of awkward silence, they leave. They tell me to sleep , But I can't.  
I keep thinking of those flashes I had before waking up.  
What happened?  
Then I hear a two short knocks. It can't be my parents or doctor, because like before, they'd barge in.  
I just sat there, staring wide-eyed at the door.  
Then the door opened and a teenage boy, about 18, came in.  
He has brown hair, he was tall and very handsome.  
Who is he?  
He runs to the side of my bed and sighs when he sees me awake with almost no bruises.  
"You're awake,Tris" He sighed of relief and placed his hands on my face, "I knew you'd make it."  
I just stared. Who was this boy? and who was Tris?  
I managed to croak, "Who are you?"  
His eyes seemed hurt for second.  
"You don't remember me?"  
I shook my head, "No"  
He looked away then looked back, his eyes twinkling.  
"The accident must've.."  
"What accident?" I say quickly.  
"You don't remember anything?"  
"No , I don't. Now will you tell me who you are before I call the doctors in here?"  
"My name is Tobias." He paused, "Tobias Eaton."


	2. Flashback

**Here's chapter two! I got really good feedback on the last chapter and I got so happy aha!**

**keep reviewing and all the good stuff (:**

**i might add a Tobias Pov next chapter, depends on the amount of reviews ;3**

**also i want to give big thanks for the idea and help to Ari, she's perf ;3 **

I stare at his features for a second before I remember what words are.  
"Tobias?" I repeat.  
"Yep."  
"That's a nice name. But who are you?" I exclaim.  
He stood from where he was and shrugged, "You'll find out."  
"Yeah, it would be nice to do so now." Instead of answering me, his eyes scan to the uneaten tray next to my bed.  
His eyes widen and he walks to it saying, "Ohh, chocolate cake."  
"You can have it. I'm not really liking it." I tell him. Tobias' eyes light up for a moment and then darken.  
"You don't like this cake?" He asks slowly like something was wrong with me.  
"No. It's not that great. Please. Take it." I urge him. He looks at me and then at the cake.  
"You really are gone, aren't you, Tris." He says, his eyes fogging up.  
Why did he care for me so much? Why did any of these people care for me? What had happened? Who was I? And why could I not remember a single detail?  
"Tris," Tobias says, reaching out to entwine our fingers, "I've missed you." He whispers.  
Suddenly I'm tossed into a memory  
The memory is fuzzy. I can barely see anything.  
Then two figures materialize. I try to see. Suddenly, I see a girl. Or is that me? I haven't been out of this bed since I woke up. I don't know what I look like.  
The girl-_who is possibly me_- has fair skin, blonde hair and fair height. The girl isn't alone.  
She is with a guy but I can't see. His back is turned towards my vision.  
Then I realize, they're kissing.  
_Oh_.  
I should look away but I have to find out what's going on. Then I begin to hear what they say for the little time they aren't swallowing each other.  
"Tris, I love you, and as long as I am alive, I will protect you."  
So it is me. How lovely, I guess my hobbies are playing tonsil hockey with guys.  
But this can't be any guy.  
The guy runs his hand through the girl's-my- hair, and while his arm shifts , I see a tattoo on his shoulder. A circle flame kind of thing. Wicked.  
Then I blink and I'm back in the hospital room with Tobias speaking to me.  
"Tris." He says, it seems like he's been calling my name for a while now.  
"Huh," I say looking at him.  
"I've been calling your name like 10 times," He said with a worried and confused expression.  
"I... guess I zoned out.." I said slowly.  
Three knocks sounded at the door.  
"Well, that's my cue." Tobias said while he got up and opened the window.  
I was so confused and when he caught that he whispered, "I'll be back again, Tris. I'll explain everything.. In time."  
Before I got to say anything else he was out the window and the door opened.  
A guy came in. He looks about 17 or something. He has a nerdy look. He has a bad vibe.. I don't think I should trust him.  
"Beatrice. You're awake." He said with a smile.  
"Yes, I am.." I said awkwardly.  
He stared at me and I guess he was taking in the image of me in a hospital bed. Or maybe I've been asleep so long, he forgot how it was to see me awake.  
"Who are you?" I said, breaking the silence.  
"So it's true?" He asked.  
"True...?"  
"Your memory is gone?"  
"Indeed it is. So back to the question, who are you?" I asked.  
Maybe he's the guy from my memory.  
"I'm Caleb. Your brother."  
_Scratch that._


	3. Clues

**Hey guys, ! **

**Sorry for the wait .-. **

**I want to give thanks to Ari and Anna for helping me (;**

**enjoy and remember to review and give me feedback ' ! (:**

* * *

"Um...hello." I say awkwardly.  
"I'm glad to see you awake." My brother, Caleb says with a tight smile.  
"What happened?" I asked.  
"You were in a bad accident."  
I nod slowly and mutter,"That seems to be the only thing anyone ever says."  
"Well, it's late," He says, walking to the door. He smiled and opened the door ,"Sleep tight,sis"  
He shut it quietly behind him, and he was gone.  
The past few days have been a real bore.  
People were in and out, telling me they missed me and that they were really happy I'm okay.  
But they are all just blank faces with empty, meaningless words. They meant nothing to me.  
After a week, they released me.  
I got up out bed, feeling excited for the first time in a while. Most of my body parts were sore from either the mysterious accident I had been in or because of that uncomfortable cardboard bed I was in. I wasn't able to stand, so helped me into a wheel chair.  
Passing all these rooms and people I see two people, a boy and a girl. The girl has a pixie cut, with a slim figure and an oxygen tank. With her is tall guy who has an unlit cigarette in his mouth. What a cute couple, I think to myself.  
Is this what I do in my free time? Creep on cute couples?  
I shrugged off the thought.  
When we get home, my mother brings me up to my room. It's not what I expected it too be at all. It's mostly blue, gray, and black. I would have expected myself to be girly. Oh well.  
I walk to the bathroom and I study myself. I haven't really had the time to look at myself. There was no mirrors in the hospital, or at least not in my room. Maybe I'm just so ugly, they didn't want me to be traumatized.  
I smile to myself. Who knew I was funny? Definitely not me.  
But it'd be sad if it was true.  
Turning to the mirror, I saw what I saw in the memory. Blonde girl and blue eyes. I suppose I'm okay looking.  
I get out of the bathroom and decide to change my clothes. I look in my closet and what a surprise, dull colors. I grab a tshirt and shorts.  
I raise my arms to take off this horrid shirt, but my arms are beyond sore.  
I struggle when I feel a breath of my neck then a soft whisper.  
"You need help with that?"  
I stifle a scream and turn around.  
Tobias.  
He laughs, "God tris, when did you get so stiff?" He jokes, but I can see a sliver of seriousness that came with the worry behind his dark eyes as helps me out of this shirt. His skin touches mine for a split second and I can't help but blush.  
I turn around and narrow my eyes, " What are you doing here? You're this close to convincing me you're some kind of stalker pedophile." I cross my arms.  
"Ha ha , funny." He snickers.  
My face goes bland, like my room and clothes, " I was serious."  
"Anyway." He says.  
He jumps on my bed and lays there. With absolutely no invitation. I look at him while he shifts to make himself comfortable.  
He sees my stare and sits upright , "Oh right. Wrong Tris."  
"Who are you?" I ask for the billionth time.  
And for the billionth time, Tobias disregards the question.  
"Look, let's take it one tiptoe at a time." Tobias says.  
"Look, I don't know you and you're just waltzing in here like everything is fine when it's not ! My head is basically a ball with nothing in it! Do you know how freaking frustrating this is!?"  
Tobias looks at me, "I was wondering when you'd snap."  
I give a loud grunt of frustration.  
"At least tell me how you got in here. What are you, some kind of ninja?"  
"No. So much better." He says with a serious face.  
He looks outside and says, "It's getting late. Gotta go." He moves towards the window and I follow him.  
"If you're not going answer , you might as well stop coming here." I say.  
"No can do." He smiles. He steps one foot out.  
"At least give me a clue!" I yell.  
He leans in and gives me a kiss.  
"Good enough clue for you?" He looks at my shocked face  
and then he leaves.  
I turn around with a smile.  
Well then. I guess I got an idea.  
After I got ready, I went to bed.  
After a lot of twisting and turning, I fell asleep.  
But since I'm so lucky, I'm thrown into a memory.  
_A blonde woman is in front of me with a nasty smug smile.  
"I know you think you are big and bad , but I will kill you."  
My laugh cuts the air.  
"You can always try. Practice makes perfect." I say.  
Jeanine smiles and says, "Practice makes permanent."  
Then I hear the cocking of a gun._  
I wake with a gasp.  
Whoever that was, she wanted to kill me.  
_I have a sickening feeling that she isn't someone you can escape from._


	4. Revelations

I wake up with a pounding headache. I feel really sick.

My mother walks into my room and sits at the edge of my bed.

"How are you feeling, honey?" She coos.

I pull off a smile and say , "I'm fine."

"Have you remembered anything?" She says with a smile.

I shake my head.

Her eyes look at the floor and she sighs, "It'll come back. Sooner or later." She kisses my forehead and walks to the door, "Breakfast is ready. Come when you're ready."

She closes the door and I get out of bed.

I run to the bathroom as soon as I feel the nausea but luckily I don't throw up.

Maybe it's my stomach getting accustomed to normal food, not like the cardboard food from the hospital.

I shrug it off and get ready.

I walk down the stairs and make my way through this unfamiliar house.

When I walk into the kitchen, I see a girl and a guy. My parents are talking to them.

"Oh! There she is." My mom points me out.

The girl runs up to me, "Tris! Oh my god you're okay."

The guy walks behind her. The girl wraps her arms around me. Was I suppose to hug her back?

She faces me and says, "I'm Christina, remember?"

I just look at her face.

"And I'm Will." He says with a smile.

"I'm sorry...I..." I shake my head as I let my voice fade away.

"You have to remember something. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. You have to remember all of our moments, adventures.." Christina says with tears in her eyes.

Will leans down and whispers , "It's not her fault, just let it go."

Christina let's the tears falls and she runs to the front door.

I open to say something but Will cuts me off, "She's just very emotional." He flashes me a smile, "I'll see you later." Then he runs after Christina.

I turn to my mother and father.

"I didn't mean to make her cry.. " I say quietly

"We know, it's okay. She's just very dramatic."

I shrug and walk to the front door. They run behind me saying, "Where are you going, Beatrice?"

"I'm going for a walk.." I say pointing outside.

My father nods to my mother and they let me go.

After an hour walking I decide to go back home.

My head started pounding and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

Thats when I got the memory.

_It was in a dark room. There was candles everywhere._

_What the heck..?_

_Then I see who's on the bed. _

_Me and Tobias._

_Oh god, do I need to watch this..._

_They're kissing and touching each other and it's really hard to believe that's even me. I'm hoping to get out of this memory before anything happens._

_I close my eyes and concentrate._

_Get me the hell out of here. _

_Get me the hell out of here._

I open my eyes and I'm on the ground staring ahead of me.

Me and Tobias must have been.. pretty close.

I get up and continue my walk home. But I turn around and I see a black car.

A block later I see the same car.

Yay, I'm getting trailed.

Is it the same blonde later from my memory?

Im not going to stick around to find out. I hurry my pace. By the time I get home I am struggling to catch my breath.

My mother asks me if I'm okay and a billion other questions, I say yes a billion times and run up to my room.

I've been in here for less than a week.. but still. It's the only place I feel safe.

I take a shower and get dressed in pjs.

A picture of me catches my eye and I take one step towards it when I hear it.

_Creak_.

I look down at the floor boards and I put pressure on it again.

_Creak._

I get down and knock on this piece of wood and it sounds hollow.

I inch my fingernails to the tiny crack and it opened. I opened the piece of floorboard and there was a box inside.

Intrigued, I look inside the box to see a book.

I take it in my hands and written across the cover says, "Diary."

Interesting.

I skim through it and skip to the most recent entry.

_"Dear diary,_

_ It's been a week since.. the night. I've been feeling sick and I'm afraid. If this is true, I can't tell him. I can't tell Tobias._

_ Only if it's true. _

_Only if I really am pregnant."_

My eyes widen and my breath hitches.

The book drops from my hands and I put as much distance from me and the book as possible.

No.

_No_.

_**No.**_

* * *

Hey guys ;D

im going to start writing the author notes down here yay

Please review on here or comment on ig , I will deeply appreciate it.

Again, big thanks to Anne and Arriana (:

Hope you enjoyed this chapter !


	5. Divergent

The world started to spin and suddenly, I couldn't stand. i tumbled onto my bed and stated at the ceiling, clutching the covers so hard my knuckles turned white.  
Pregnant?  
_No._  
It just can't be.  
I walk back to the book and I read the words again.  
Three times.  
Four times.  
By the time I read it 10 times I dropped it again and started crying.  
I bury my face in my hands and cry. I have no idea who I am. I am pretty sure I can't even take care of myself. How can I take care of a baby?  
10 minutes. 20 minutes. 30 minutes. An hour.  
I don't know how long I was sitting there.  
"Tris." Someone says. The person shakes me. "Tris, are you okay?"  
I look up to see Tobias.  
How fortunate.  
"Tris, why're you crying?" Tobias says. His eyes full of worry.  
One hand is placed gently on my cheek, the other cupped around my neck. His touch was tender and I can tell he actually cared.  
He pulls me into a hug and I grip onto him.  
I don't know how long I was there, sobbing on his shoulder but after a while, he pulls away and looks me in my eyes.  
"What's wrong? I hate to see you like this." He says.  
I look away and bring my fingers to my lips, biting my nails.  
He moves into my line of vision and raises his eyebrows.  
Reluctantly, I bring my arm out and point to the book in the laying open middle of the room.  
Tobias pulls the tattered notebook towards him and looks at it. "Your journal?" He asks me, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.  
"Just read it." I force out.  
"No. I'm not reading your diary. That's your private thoughts- I'd never intrude on them. Tris, I know you can't possibly trust me right now, but I want you to know there was a time when you could. And if you believe in us, in what we use to be, then you have to know you can tell me anything. Anything."  
I look at him, "Just read it."  
Tobias hesitated but opened up the notebook. He picked it up and began reading at the first page.  
"No. Go.. to the last entry." I look down.  
He flips to my most recent entry and his eyes skim the words.  
After 10 agonizing seconds of silence , he looks up.  
"Y-you're pregnant?" He says softly.  
"I guess." I shrug.  
"The old Tris would've never told me this."  
"Yeah well the old Tris is dead, okay? This new, clueless Tris is here and the fact that you are willing to even tolerate me is still a freaking wonder!" I snap, but instantly regret it.  
He just looks at me.  
"Now I'm clueless and pregnant." I mutter.  
He walks up to me, " Tris I 'tolerate' you because I...love you. And I will love this baby also." He says, lightly holding my hand.  
I look up to him with tears in my eyes, "I'm scared."  
His hands make their way to my hair, "I know. But I'm here." He looks away for just a second and says, "Jeanine won't hurt you."  
"Jeanine?" I ask.  
Then, as always, I'm sucked into a memory.  
_I'm in a tight space and I'm looking through a whole.  
I'm spying on someone.  
But who?  
My question is answered when I see a blonde women and a blonde, spiked hair guy.  
"Jeanine, is killing her necessary?" The guy says.  
"Of course!" She snaps, "She is divergent. She's seeing through our lies. She has the power to overthrow us with that other kid she's with. She could turn everyone on us and you know what that could result to?"  
Silence.  
"A rebellion." She answers herself, "We can't have that. Do you remember what happened to President Snow?"  
"You're right. Beatrice must die."_  
As the memory fades, I'm tossed back into reality, where tobias is asking me if I'm okay.  
I ignore his question, "Is Jeanine trying to kill me?"  
"..Yes. She's trying to kill us." He said.  
"Well this is perfect. I'm pregnant and now I have some psycho out to get me. Tobias, I'm scared. I can't do this. I just can't."  
Tobias looks me straight in the way and says, "You're brave, Tris. You're divergent."

* * *

**Another update woot woot**

**I hope you guys pick up on these other fandoms hints hehe and also things from the book obviously aha so I hope you guys liked this, please please review and comment on my ig also I need your feedback! **

**Thanks for reading 3**


	6. Encounters

Before I could say anything Tobias interrupts.  
"Let's talk about that later. Lets worry about.. Other things." His eyes point to my stomach.  
I look away momentarily and then I look back again, "Was.. it like a one night stand?"  
His hands make their way to my cheek and he says,"No. Never. Tris, I love you. And you love me." He paused and his hand dropped, "Well you loved me."  
I couldn't say anything.  
What was there to say?  
He sighed, and lightly touched the side of my cheek with the back of his hand. I tensed up, thinking he would move in for a kiss, but he didn't.  
He didn't meet my eyes for a moment. Still looking down, he says softly,  
"Tris...do you think you could ever love me again?"  
Of course, I thought instantly. But I thought more and it dawned on me.  
Could I really? He was practically a stranger. If old Tris loved him, could I love him too?  
"I don't know." I say, barely audible.  
He finally looks into my eyes again. With a start, I realize a single tear has traced down his cheek. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. I could tell he was trying to keep his emotions under control.  
"We'll..." he trailed off.  
"Talk tomorrow." I finished for him.  
He rushed out without saying another word.  
I felt like a terrible person. How can I live with myself? I've made all the people that were close to Old Tris so unhappy.  
I buried my head in my hands and weeped.  
I hear a knock and I croak, "Come in." I quickly wipe away my tears as I saw Caleb walk in.  
"Hey-Tris.. Have you been crying?"  
"No. What're you doing here" I snapped.  
I regretted saying it as soon as it came out of my lips. He's my brother, I should trust him.  
I sighed, "I'm sorry."  
He sat at the edge of my bed and smiled, "It's fine. I understand. Want to talk about it?"  
"No , I'm fine. Really."  
"Well if you need to talk about anything, I'm here." He smiled. Well barely.  
"I need to go. To a... meeting. " He said awkwardly.  
Why did he feel the need to say that..?  
He left without another word.  
I lied down on my bed and thought about how screwed up things are right now and I started crying again.  
I eventually cried myself to sleep.  
I woke up and it was dark outside. I glanced at the clock, it was 2:46 in the morning.  
_Well great_.  
Not being able to sleep again, I put on a tank top and sweats and made my way outside for a walk.  
The night air was cool against my skin as I walked down the block.  
From the corner of my eye I see a car I'm sure that I've seen before.  
Could it be Jeanine?  
I turn a corner and keep walking.  
I'm being paranoid, that's all.  
I keep walking and I turn another corner and standing in the middle of the street is a lean figure.  
"I thought you'd never come. You had me waiting a quite a while." She smiled icily.  
I take one step back as she walks towards me.  
"Well, say hello. I want this reunion to be just perfect."  
Jeanine.

* * *

**I know it's a little shorter than others but merp**

**I didn't get a lot of feed back and it made me sad so please review!**

**10+ reviews pleaseeee **

**also comment on ig.**

**thank you for reading , honestly it just makes me so happy (:**


	7. Action

**Tris ~ POV**

I take one hasty step back.

"Look, I know that you want to kill me and god knows why, but-"

"Ahh, sh. Lets not get into specifics."

She takes one full step towards me.

Her face was full of purpose and determination.

"This is it. This is it for your ability to overthrow me, your boyfriend, and even for your baby." Jeanine says with a pout.

I shake me head, "No."

That's when I decide to bolt.

I turn around as quickly as one can blink and I ran. If Jeanine was anywhere around me , it can't be good.

I hear a car screeching behind me and it made me run faster. I round a corner and pressed my back against that wall, trying to catch my breath. I see the car pull up and I turn to run again but there's just a wall ahead.

I've run into an alley.

**Tobias ~ POV **

I am up and it's 2:50 am.

Sitting at the edge of my bed, I think. About everything. Tris, her memory.

Our baby.

I need a way to show her that she can trust me. That I'll keep her and our baby safe. I need to do this before its too late. I know Jeanine will not hesitate the next time she has her hands on her.

This thought gets me anxious.

I finally decide to go check on her.

I get out of bed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes and stagger half awake to her house. I climb the vine that's just below her window and I pop in.

"Tris?"

I call out.

No answer.

I move to her bed when I see it.

Or actually it's what I don't see.

Tris.

She's gone.

That woke me up instantly. I got out of her room as fast as I came in.

I run out into the street. I stand there looking around deciding where to go, when I heard it.

A gunshot.

* * *

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is really late, I'm sorry lol but I think you'll like it'!**

**It is kinda short but I'll make the next one really long(:**

**remember to review and comment your opinions ! Hehe 10+ comments please! 3**


	8. Allies

**Tobias POV**

I didn't need a second to register the sound.  
I just reacted.  
I ran to where I thought the gunshot. But my head was reeling. Everything was blurry.  
My breathing came up as tiny hasty puffs but I couldn't stop running.  
Tris.  
That's all I can think about.  
In the distance I hear muffled screams. I run to that direction and I realize I'm running I'm just going circles through this place.  
I turn a corner and there I see. I figure sprawled across the ground. The angles that the arms are bent at, aren't normal. This isn't Tris. It can't be.  
I run towards the figure and I see I was right.  
_This isn't Tris_.  
Holding the dummy up with my fists, I let out a strangled grunt.  
I look around and I see I'm in an alley. Two figures cover the only way out.  
_This is a trap_.  
Just as I got that thought I heard a sound behind me.  
The sound of a gun getting ready to shoot.  
I spin around instinctively, the gun inches from my head.  
Before I could make out a face, the side of the barrel hit me on the side of the head and everything went black.  
**Tris POV**  
Everything was throbbing, my legs mostly. Had I been running?  
My eyes opened slightly but I couldn't keep it that way. I think I'm drugged. I pick up my head in a struggle. Everything feels like its been soaked with water. Its all so heavy.  
"Easy, there." A icy voice breaks the silence.  
My eyes snap open and the events that happened not too long ago came crashing down.  
_A walk. An encounter. A kidnap_.  
I raise my eyes and there she was. The one and only. The person who has been hunting me ever since I woke up in that hospital.  
My mouth seems to not want to function but I manage.  
"Whaa-" My mouth shuts and I try again. "What...do you want... from me."  
She laughed, "Its not what I want exactly. It's what I don't want. And that's you."  
My head still throbbing , I attempt to sit upright.  
"You look very tired."  
A feel a pinch at my arm.  
Then I'm gone again.  
**Tobias POV**

I look around me but it is too dark to see anything but shadows.  
It took a split second to realize I'm not safe.  
Someone is here, watching my every move.  
"Ahh, he's up."  
I look around but I don't see anyone among the darkness.  
But I recognize that voice.  
I see the shine of the gun first then a figure forms in front of me.  
My eyes widen as I see who it was.  
_Caleb_.

* * *

**New update hehe **

**its really long yay **

**so please please review or comment on ig but please give me your feedback! **


	9. Consciousness

**Hey guys I'm back!**

**i am sosososososo sorry nor not posting for a whole month! **

**but here's the next chapter **

**im gonna try to be persistent in posting (:**

**so guys, guys should read the last chapter because you probably forgot what happened XD**

**enjoy!**

* * *

I open my eyes and I'm in a field. It was all plain grass.  
There was flowers and the air was nothing but free. I look up to the clear sky and see three black birds fly above me.  
My hands make their way to my three tattoos.  
I smile and take one step, but the ground lets out from under me.  
I jump back as quickly as I can.  
What the..?  
In the distance I see two people walking. A man and a little girl.  
My eyes widen and I look down to see I have no baby bump.  
Now I'm really confused.  
But who cares?  
The two people I love are here with me.  
As they get closer, they're talking and smiling but I don't hear anything. I just hear a faint and distant voice.  
"Tobias, be careful! The floor is weak around there!" I yell.  
Seems like he hasn't heard me because he's still smiling and walking towards me.  
My smile faltering automatically.  
"Tobias, stop."  
I look down and see the ground is rumbling.  
My little girl is running towards me.  
"Stop! You might fall!"  
They're only a few feet away.  
Why aren't they stopping?  
Then as Tobias steps onto the ground in front of me , it shakes. But Tobias doesn't move.  
He has my little girl's hand in his and they're shouting at me but I can't hear them.  
I try to run but I can't.  
"I can't move! Tobias run!" I scream.  
In the distance I hear beeps and voices.  
"Shut up."  
"Wow, week three and she hasn't woken up."  
"Jeanine's getting impatient."  
"I don't know why she hasn't gotten rid of her."  
"Them, rid of them."  
I look around to see where the voices are coming from but there's no one.  
Then the ground below me starts shaking also.  
I hear a scream and it took me seconds to realize it was me.  
Before the ground crumbled I heard one thing.  
My daughter.  
"SAVE ME!"  
Then my eyes snapped open and everything changed.  
I was now in a small room with machines that beep every time my heart thumped.  
There was men surrounding me. One of them looked at me and sighed.  
"Finally, she's awake. Now she can stop screaming and whatnot." He said.  
"W-what happened?" I croaked.  
"A lot happened in these long weeks of your unconsciousness." He scoffed.  
Weeks?  
I struggling to breathe and the monitor beeped more.  
I look down and my bump grew.  
This isn't real.  
No.  
"Now that you're awake, it's time for you to see Jeanine."  
No.  
No.  
No.  
"No. She's going to kill me."  
The man and others unstrapped me.  
As soon as I was loose I thrashed wildly.  
I'm not letting her kill my baby without a fight.  
"STOP. LET ME GO."  
After minutes of this fighting, the men let me go and said something into this small microphone attached to his shirt.  
Then he left and shut the door.  
I shot out of my bed and to the door but the destination was cut short when I fell. I tried to get up and after a minute or two I did.  
When my hand reached for the knob , it opened.  
I look up to the tall man in front of me.  
Tobias.  
I let out the breath I was holding and reached out for him.  
"Tobias! We need to leave, now. The creepy man just called someone and I have a creepy thought that.."  
My voice trailed off because I notice that Tobias isn't looking at me.  
He's looking forward with an emotionless face.  
"Tobias.." I shake his arm and pushes me away.  
"You must refrain from touching me and come with me now."  
"What..?"  
He grabs my arm but I jump back and back away until my back hit the wall.  
"You must not object in coming with me. Jeanine must see you now." He says.  
Something happened.  
His hand goes to his waistband and he pulls out a gun.  
My eyes widen when I realize what's happening.  
_He's brainwashed_.


	10. Flash

I back up as far away from him as I can.  
He's brainwashed.  
Completely brainwashed.  
"T-Tobias. You can fight this."  
His hard lock state stays exactly the same.  
"You must refrain from touching me. You must follow me to go to Jeanine. Do not make me use violence."  
"Tobias. said we were different. That we can overtake whatever they try to do to us. Please. You can do this. Jeanine doesn't control you." I took one step towards him.  
He raises the gun. Trained at my face.  
One bullet and I'm gone.  
One bullet and we're gone.  
Tears spring in my eyes.  
I have to make a choice.  
Have  
Or fight back.  
Out of no where, my leg lashes out and I bring Tobias down. His gun falls out of his hands.  
He bounces back fast and is more alert.  
My arm whips out but he saw it coming so he grabbed it.  
Panicking, I lash my leg out again and fall with him.  
Before he can react I reach out and grasp the gun that's just a few inches away from his face on the floor. I get up and train the gun on his face.  
But he has another gun.  
Now we both have guns aimed at our heads.  
"Tobias. Please." Something clicks behind his eyes but his gun stays up.  
Then I am thrown into a memory.  
But not just one.  
Many.  
So many.  
Pictures flash before my eyes.  
I see Will.  
I see Christina.  
I see my parents.  
I see me fighting.  
I see him.  
Tobias.  
I don't remember many things but I can remember the things that matter.  
Like him.  
I know that what I feel for him, was always real.  
I now know that this baby that is growing inside me, was out of love and that I would've been so happy.  
A family with him is all I've ever wanted.  
Now im back to the small room and my hand slowly lowers.  
I can't shoot him.  
"I can't." I whisper, "I love you."  
His eyes narrow and there was recognition.  
My eyes widened.  
Does he recognize me?  
As his emotion changes,  
It goes back to his emotionless face again.  
"You're picking violence then."  
His finger moved under the trigger and right then is when I figured out that he's going to shoot me.  
My first instinct was to protect me and my baby.  
My hand quickly pops back up and I did what I never thought I'd do.  
I shoot.


End file.
